


magic isn't real (and anyway, it doesn't matter)

by americangothic



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Autistic Lloyd, i pulled this out of my ass at fuck o clock at night don't expect it to be good, my friend mentioned lloyd probably didnt know how to control his powers when he was little, so this was born
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangothic/pseuds/americangothic
Summary: Lloyd Garmadon knows there's something wrong with him. His teachers say he's special, that he's got a great destiny ahead of him. He knows they're wrong.





	magic isn't real (and anyway, it doesn't matter)

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from the song ugly story by phemiec,,, this is a really quick drabble (and mostly me yelling fuck you @ my elementary school)

Lloyd sat on his bunk, staring intensely up at the lightbulb above his head. His eyes narrowed as he concentrated furiously, eight-year old hands clenching into fists. 

 

_ Last time he had been just on his bed, not even trying to make the lightbulb turn on. He’d been sent in early from playtime outside. It wasn’t even his fault. The other kid had called him a mean name, and punched him. It was only fair to fight back, right? This wasn’t even a fair school anyway. It sucked. Lloyd hated it. _

 

_ As he sat on the bed, thoughts whirling, the one lightbulb above his bunk flickered. He looked up in confusion for a second, then looked back down when he realized he was just seeing things again. That’s what the teachers always told him. Lloyd’s shoulders tightened as he remembered the teachers hadn’t been fair. They told him they’d be fair. But they weren’t. It wasn’t even his fault! The other kid had started it! _

 

_ This time, Lloyd knew he wasn’t seeing things when he looked up. Sure enough, the lightbulb was on, a faint light behind the clouded glass. His mouth opened in awe, and just as suddenly as it began, the light flickered out. _

 

_ Lloyd huffed disappointedly. He didn’t get a chance to try and turn the lightbulb back on again, as he could hear the other boys coming back. Flopping back onto his bed, Lloyd mentally prepared himself for the rest of his day. _

 

Now, it was infinitely harder to turn the lightbulb on. He wasn’t particularly angry, which was good. His teachers had said he should try to be less angry, because it made it easier to do things like talking. Other boys teased him about having to nod or shake his head sometimes, which sucked. Everything about the school sucked, actually. Lloyd shook his head and resumed his staring match with the lightbulb, the tense silence stretching into minutes.

 

“Just  _ turn on _ !” Lloyd exclaimed angrily, his patience thinned. “I did it last time, why can’t I do it again!” he yelled. Waving his arms angrily, Lloyd got up and began pacing. “What is it! What did I do?! Was it magic? Was it a prank? Who pranked me?!” he ranted, asking questions to the empty room. “I don’t like this! What happened? What did I  _ do _ last time?!”

 

Eventually, he slowed to a stop and looked up at the lightbulb, his hands still tapping at his sides. “ _ Was _ it magic?” he wondered out loud. Lloyd looked down at his hands and back up at the lightbulb, then sighed. If it was magic, then he could control it. That’s what happened in all the books he read. But he had magic, then he needed a mentor. He should run away and become a magician’s apprentice, or get adopted by a witch, or-

  
“Hey, Mont _ dumb _ ery!” one of his classmates called from outside the hallway. “It’s time for lunch. Hurry up!” Lloyd groaned and looked over at the door, nodding slightly before remembering that Brad couldn’t see him. “Yeah, okay,” he responded. Looking back down at his hands and back at the lightbulb, the young boy shrugged. Pulling the hood up over his head, he opened the door and left. What did it matter anyway? It must’ve been an electrical malfunction. Either way, it didn’t matter. Magic wasn’t real.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is robbierottenisagayicon and lloyd garmadon came into my house and balanced all three of my fidget spinners on his hands while chewing on my pencils


End file.
